Idiotez
by MissLouder
Summary: Porque siempre la idiotez de Oikawa estaba presente. Pero, solo con Iwaizumi su idiotez tiene un motivo.


Nota: Bueno hoy vengo con este fic que surgió en un momento rápido de inspiración, mientras buscaba para mi fic de ¿_Quien caza a quien? _sinceramente me encanta esta pareja. Y bueno, es mi otp de este maravilloso anime. Realmente esta pareja me da demasiada risa, no hay palabra que diga Oikawa que no tenga como contestación un puñetazo de Iwaizumi y eso me encanta.

Pareja:Iwaizumi x Oikawa.

* * *

**Idiotez.**

_Iwaizumi x Oikawa._

—x—

Porque haber tenido ese partido contra un equipo invitado esa tarde, no le fue muy benefactor para él. Tuvo un pequeño daño colateral en su rodilla derecha. Bueno, haber hecho medio set con solo sus servicios era normal. Sonrió para sí, ese dolor no era comparado con el regocijo de pisotear los orgullos de los jugadores que se situaban después de la red.

Estaba en los vestidores con intenciones de cambiarse e irse a su casa. Pero al parecer ese pequeño inconveniente se estaba extendiendo hasta su tobillo. No era grave, tocó la parte del dolor inicial, sobre la rótula. No había signos de hinchazón o dislocación. Quizás es un tendón doblado o lastimado por tantos saltos seguidos ¿Y en un mismo día? No. Sin duda daba gracia a Dios, Ala, Buda, o cualquier dios que se le pasara por la cabeza para agradecerle. No quería volver a lastimarse y dejar a su equipo a la suerte. La última vez que eso sucedió, perdió contra Karasuno. Contra ese dolor de muela llamado: Kageyama Tobio.

Tiró los brazos hacia atrás teniendo como soporte en el banco donde estaba sentado, observo la potente luz del foco pegado al techo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos esperando que con eso, el dolor se disipara para así poder ir a su casa sin problemas.

_No es tu culpa, Oikawa. Estabas lastimado ¿Qué esperabas? No me hagas patearte la cara._

Abrió los ojos y dejo salir una risa.

—Eres tan sutil, Iwa-chan.

—¿Elogiándome en privado, Idiota Oikawa?

Oikawa dio un respingo al oír esa voz. Giró temblorosamente su rostro y allí estaba: Iwaizumi Hajime.

—Iwa-chan… ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

—Acabo de llegar —respondió caminando hasta donde estaba el—. Vine a ver porque tardabas tanto en salir. Sabía que tenías dotes femeninos y tardas más que una mujer enamorada, pero no creía que tanto.

—¡Que malvado! —se levantó en un salto en berrinche olvidando por unos minutos el dolor en su rodilla. Mala idea. Sin duda. Mala idea. La rodilla que ahora lo sostenía perdió fuerza.

_¡No en el rostro!_

Fueron las ráfagas de palabras que atravesaron su mente mientras sintió que su rostro iba a besar el suave y lindo suelo. Que al parecer también quería ligar con él. Pero antes de tocar el suelo una mano le sostuvo por el brazo con firmeza.

—¡Oikawa! —logró alcanzar Iwaizumi a su mejor amigo.

Oikawa hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Oi…—empezó Iwaizumi observando como Oikawa ocultaba vagamente su rodilla, como si ya no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba lastimado—. ¿Estás bien?

Ayudo a Oikawa a sentarse nuevamente en el banco. Se arrodilló frente a él, ya que relativamente el banco no es que era muy alto. Además, necesitaba estar en esa posición para así observar con mayor precisión la zona afectada.

—Iwa–chan, ¿te me vas a declarar en este lugar? —preguntó riéndose como el aderezo a su comentario —Yo esperaba que fueses más romántico.

—¡¿Ah…?! —Una mirada reticente, agresiva, temible se asomó por el rostro de Iwaizumi.

—¡B–broma, broma! ¡No te enojes!

Iwaizumi presiono en el lugar preciso donde Oikawa tenía el dolor. Haciendo que se sobresalte al instante.

—¡Duele! ¡Duele!

—Si eso parece —se levantó y su entrecejo fruncido—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no avisas?

—¿A dónde vas, Iwa–chan? —preguntó observando como Iwaizumi regresaba por donde vino. Aunque él no se hubiese percatado.

—A avisarle al entrenador. Necesitas descansar, los intercolegiales se acercan y te necesitamos en el equipo.

—¡E-espera! ¡Iwa–chan! —Oikawa tenía intenciones de levantarse de nuevo, pero sintió un pequeño ardor en la mejilla que lo envió directo al banco nuevamente.

—¡No te levantes, idiota! —reaccionó Iwaizumi nuevamente con la violencia de por medio.

Oikawa se cubrió la mejilla con un puchero exagerado. Empezó a gimotear lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo le escuchara.

—Oi, ¿te duele mucho? —se regresó un tanto arrepentido de haberlo golpeado.

—No es nada, ya te dije —respondió terminando de sobar tu mejilla.

—No me dijiste nada, Bakawa.

—¡Porque no me diste tiempo! —le gritó con fuerza pero con el mismo berrinche de siempre

—¡¿Y porque será?! ¡Tú eres el que anda diciendo idioteces! ¡Kusokawa!

—¡No acortes los insultos!

Iwaizumi volvió a tener un aura homicida que Oikawa no tardo en detectar.

—Iwa-chan… no es bueno tener esa aura, ¿quieres ir preso a tan temprana edad?

Hajime se quedó perplejo. No tardo en reírse después junto con su compañero. Oikawa amaba esos momentos, donde podía reír con su amigo sin que su puño le toque el rostro que con un excesivo ahínco intenta cuidar.

—¿Cómo te ayudo? —preguntó Iwaizumi después de que ambos se aburrieran de echar gritos y reírse sin ningún sentido. Oikawa se lo pensó un instante. Y ese silencio no le gusto. Ni un poco.

—¡Con un beso! —espetó Oikawa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tan radiante para las mujeres, tan desagradable para su mejor amigo. Maldita inocencia fingida.

—¿Qué?

—Si un bes…

—No.

—Pero…

—Nunca.

—Iwa–chan...

—Me niego. Prefiero morir.

—Pero, Iwa-chan me dijiste que querías ayudarme —los ojos de Oikawa se abarrotaron de lágrimas claramente falsas—. Los besos siempre son la ayuda para emergencias como estas.

—¿Emergencias? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, emergencia —afirmó Oikawa sus palabras—. Veras, si yo me lesiono nuevamente nuestro equipo no llegara ni siquiera a los cuartos de final.

—No te creas la gran cosa, Oik…

—No me creo la gran cosa —interrumpió su amigo con otra sonrisa colocando una mano en su pecho—. Soy la gran cosa.

Iwaizumi frunció el entrecejo.

—Y como la gran cosa…

—Debe patearse —cortó Iwaizumi.

—¡No, no, no! —contestó Oikawa alzando las manos.

—¿Golpearse?

—¡Noooo!

—¡Ah! ¡Ignorarse! —terminó de molestar Iwaizumi cuando vio que Oikawa se calló y no tenía intenciones de seguirle discutiendo. Su puchero ya le era molesto. Suspiro y volvió a alzar la mirada—. A ver, ¿qué se le debe a la gran cosa?

Oikawa levanto la vista y volvió a sonreír.

—Debe cuidarse —culminó desviando la vista, quizás eso volvería a molestar a su amigo y le diera otro puñetazo.

—¿Cuidarse…?

—Sí, cuidarse —volvió a afirmar.

Iwaizumi sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Sorprendiendo deliberadamente a Oikawa.

—¡¿P-porque sonríes?!

—Porque creí que eras un idiota. No un gran idiota —sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su amigo.

—Iwa-chan…

—Ya, cállate —se levantó tendiéndole la mano a Oikawa para que hiciera lo mismo. Él la observó unos segundos y luego la tomó. La mano de Iwaizumi siempre era tan cálida. Su más amado refugio.

—A veces quiero hacerlo —habló finalmente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Callarme.

—Hoy estas siendo más idiota de lo normal, Oikawa —le dijo con una mirada incrédula. Oikawa oculto su vista bajo la sombra de su cabello.

—Lo sé —dijo con una seriedad repentina—. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Iwaizumi guardo silencio esperando que la idiotez de su amigo bajara los niveles, para así volverlo a la realidad de un golpe. Literalmente.

—Porque me gusta hablar contigo.

—¿Eh?

—Me gusta ser idiota, porque así soy yo y me gusta hablar contigo. —Continúo presionando con fuerza la mano de su amigo—. Porque contigo puedo ser idiota. Golpeado. Pisoteado. Pateado. Pero, puedo ser idiota.

Iwaizumi se acercó a Oikawa rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

—Ya deja de decir estupideces, Oikawa —dijo en una sonrisa—. Creo que ese juego te afecto la cabeza.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Es difícil buscar palabras serias o coherentes cuando solo quiero abrazarte y en tus brazos pueda finalmente callarme.

—Pues parece que ahora no ha funcionado. Porque como ves, te estoy abrazando —se alejó lentamente, y con el índice limpió la pequeña lágrima que rebeldemente se escapó.

—¿Porque soy idiota? —dejó salir una pequeña risa natural. Una verdadera risa.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y lo volvió a abrazar—. Porque eres Oikawa Tooru, el mejor setter. Y mi mejor amigo idiota.

Oikawa pasó sus brazos por el espalda de Hajime, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

—No tiene mucho sentido lo que dijiste, Iwa-chan.

—Así como todo lo que dices —volvieron a reír liberalmente.

Duraron unos segundos abrazados. Disfrutando del calor del otro. Era como cuando eran niños y se consolaban de ese modo. Era esos tiempos donde uno de los dos estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por no poder probar el dulce que quería, haberse caído en la bicicleta o hasta no poder haber visto la serie animada que quería.

—Estoy feliz, Iwa-chan. Siempre que te necesito estás aquí —dijo en el cuello de su amigo.

—Sino lo estuviera, probablemente fueses un desastre. Bueno, más de lo eres —respondió rompiendo el abrazo—. Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa.

Le tomó de la mano y cogió del suelo el maletín de Oikawa.

—¿Y tú, Iwa–chan?

—¿Yo que, Kusokawa? —preguntó girando la cabeza.

—¿Estás feliz?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Bueno, si…Supongo —respondió. Eso le tomó por sorpresa y quizás hasta un sonrojo en su rostro.

—¿Lo suficiente como para observarnos y darnos cuenta que somos los campeones nacionales? —se acercó peligrosamente a Iwaizumi, hasta el punto que podía sentir cada palabra chocar con sus labios.

—No, así no —contestó con su típico rostro neutral, cortando el momento que Oikawa había planeado.

—¿Ah, no? —maldito Iwa-chan que arruinó su estrategia.

—Quizás un poco más —y respondió a la cercanía que habitaba entre ellos. Un pequeño beso y sus dedos entrelazados. Se alejaron pero no tanto, sus frentes estaban juntas y volvieron sonreír.

—Eres mío, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa con otra sonrisa, demasiado grande, demasiado brillosa. Demasiado hermosa.

—No es que yo pueda decir lo mismo. —Sonrió.

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Pienso que esta pareja es demasiado cómica como para pasarse por alto, el temperamental Iwaizumi y el idiota de Oikawa son una gran combinación ^^


End file.
